paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The PAW Patrol Game Collection Character Movelist
These are the Movelists used for the Characters that appear in Pups Trouble Through Time. Chickaletta's movelist Triangle button: Peck Circle button: Egg throw Square button: Purse Swing Triangle in air: Drill Peck Circle in air: Egg Drop Square in air: Purse Smash Hold the X button: Wing Flap Level one attack: Super Peck Level two attack: Chicken stampede! Level three attack: Egg Roll Level four attack: Egg Storm Hikari Hamasaki's movelist Triangle button- Kick Circle button- Ninja Star Square button- Punch Triangle in air- Ninja Kick Circle in air- Sai slash Square in air- Fish slap Level 1 attack: Roundhouse kick! Level 2 attack: Smoke Bomb Shockwave Level 3 attack: Firework Fiasco! Level 4 attack: Gone Fishing!! Robo-Pup's Movelist Triangle Button- Speed boost Circle Button- Electric Strike Square Button- Plasma Grenade Triangle in air- Speed Pounce Circle in air- Electric Stomp Sqaure in air- Plasma Hammer Hold the X button- Hover mode Level 1 attack: Glitch out! Level 2 attack: Plasma Infection! Level 3 attack: Heavy Weaponry! Level 4 attack: Plasma Finale!! Marshall's movelist Triangle button: Fire Axe Circle Button: Water Cannon Sqaure Button: Fireball Triangle in air: Fire Hydrant Smash Circle in air: Water Whip Square in air: Fire Kick Level 1 attack: Fuzzy summon Level 2 attack: Tailspin Level 3 attack: Water Monsoon Level 4 attack: Dragon Fire mode!! Kiddy's movelist Triangle button: Fire Boomerang Circle button: Fireball Square button: Supernova Triangle in air: Fire hammer Circle in air: Fire stomp Square in air: Dragon kick! Level 1 attack: Fire Cannonball! Level 2 attack: Flaming Haymaker! Level 3 attack: Vulcan Fury!! Level 4 attack: Dragon Fire mode!! Tundra's movelist Triangle button: Ice sword Circle Button: Snowball Square Button: Ice Fang Triangle in air: Ice block Smash Circle in air: Ice cube Cannon Square in air: Frozen Punch Level 1 attack: Snowstorm Summon Level 2 attack: Sonic howl Level 3 attack: Hailstorm summon Level 4 attack: The Snow Wolf Cometh!! Blizzard's movelist Triangle button: Ice punch! Circle button: Snowball comet! Square button: Ice Nunchucks! Triangle in air: Ice Slam!! Circle in air: Ice Ninja Stars!! Square in air: Ice Hammer!! Level 1 attack: Frozen Drop Kick! Level 2 attack: Blizzard Burp! Level 3 attack: Snowball Roll! Level 4 attack: Ice Dragon mode!! Chase's movelist Triangle button: Net Blast Circle button: Police bite! Square button: Megaphone Triangle in air: Taser Circle in air: Cuff boomerang Square in air: Net overhead! Level 1 attack: Megaphone blast! Level 2 attack: Pepper Spray! Level 3 attack: Cone Ambush! Level 4 attack: The Lighting of Justice!! Penelope's movelist Triangle Button: Handy glove slap! Circle Button: Mic Nunchucks Square Button: Defibulator Jab Triangle in Air: Needle point Circle in Air: Song Wave Square in Air: Defibulator Smash!! Level 1 attack: Mic Battering Ram! Level 2 attack: Defibulator Overload!! Level 3 attack: Super Song Wave!! Level 4 attack: Encore Preformance!! Kiko Hamasaki's movelist Triangle button: Umbrella smack! Circle Button: Umbrella Swing up attack Square button: Fan swing Triangle in air: Umbrella Smash Circle in air: Umbrella drill! Square in air: Fan toss! Hold the X button: Umbrella float Level 1 attack: Umbrella Spin Level 2 attack: Cherry Blossom storm! Level 3 attack: Umbrella Overdrive! Level 4 attack: Umbrella Dance!!